False Love Re-Written
by Crazygirla101
Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. They have moved back to Tokyo, and Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations ohoh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?
1. The Bump

**Summary: It has been 7 yrs. since the project and Ichigo has been married to Masaya for 2 yrs. They have moved back to Tokyo, and Ichigo finds herself in strangely arousing situations ohoh is Ichigo having an affair? If so with who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Note: italicized means thoughts**

* * *

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 1: The Bump**

"Sure, I'd love to meet you there, Retasu," Ichigo said to her cellphone.

* * *

**Ichigo Aoyama**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 20**

**Status: Married**

**Occupation: House wife**

**Look: The same except taller and a little more mature looking and wears little make-up**

**Motto: "I know I'm as clumsy as I use to be, but I also know that I shouldn't give up and that I can always count on my friends and husband."**

**Self-image: Clumsy, courageous and trustful.**

* * *

She was walking on the sidewalk talking with Retasu when she took her eyes off it for a second to look at her watch when _**bump**_.

"Oh! Ah sorry!" said Ichigo.

"Just watch where you're going next time," the stranger responded. Ichigo couldn't help looking up at the man. His deep blue aquamarine eyes and short blonde hair, immediately striking her as familiar.

"Do I know you?" She asked. He arched his brow at her, "I don't think so." He turned away from her and she watched him walk away.

_"She looks exactly the same,"_ he thought.

"Ichigo! What happened?" she heard Retasu frantic in her ear, "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh Retasu, no don't worry I just bumped into a guy _"a really hot guy"_ is all," she said turning around. "Wait," she stopped, "Sorry, Retasu, but I'm gonna have to call you back later," she hung up, took a deep breath and yelled "SHIROGANE!"

He then turned around looked at her with a smirk on his face, "Took you long enough," he said.

* * *

**Ryou Shirogane**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 23**

**Status: Single**

**Occupation: College Professor**

**Look: Older more mature, and super hot! (Sorry I'm a big Ryou Fan)**

**Motto: "Just get through life, one way or another."**

**Self-image: Smart, stubborn, mature, responsible, courageous, strong (the list can go on and on)**

* * *

**Yes, I've decided to re-write the story. The story line is kinda staying the same, but the story is definitely changing. You'll notice (thanks to one of the people who commented my original False Love) that I've fixed the ages. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my previous False Love story. I had made that a long time ago and reading it over I wanted to fix all the mistakes I made AND I wanted to change some of the story, but so many people commented and told me they liked it, so there is no way I could just take it down. I hope those who enjoyed my previous False Love, enjoy the new and, hopefully, improved False Love. Thanks to all the kind people who supported me.**

**Tell me what you think! Please R&R!**


	2. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.**

* * *

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

"Wait," she stopped, "Sorry, Retasu, but I'm gonna have to call you later," she hung up, took a deep breath and yelled "SHIROGANE!"

He then turned around looked at her with a smirk on his face, "Took you long enough," he said.

* * *

A Little While Later in a cafe (well isn't that a coinkydink)...

"Wow, Shirogane! After all these years we meet again! Gosh, how long has it been?" Ichigo squealed. _"Wow is right! Ryou is lookin' good! Wait, did I seriously just think that about mean and stubborn Shirogane? Hah!" _she thought, while watching him wince and rub his ears at her voice. _"Somehow, I don't think I ever really noticed how beautiful those penetrating aquamarine eyes were or the way he wears that soft smile... those lips.. Hold up! Married woman here! I can't get lost in someone else's looks! Geeze, I love my husband. What's with me?" _she thought.

"Hey!" Ryou said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Did you hear anything I've said?"

"Huh?" she said, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

He shook his head and laughed, "You haven't changed a bit. First you screech in my ear and then you don't listen to a word I say. You're definitely lucky my patience is not as short as it used to be, Ms. Airhead," he said flicking her forehead.

He watched her flinch and pout at him. _"Well, well, well we finally see each other again and __**you**__ can't stop staring at me. Little you know, that's all you'll ever be able to do, because I'm completely, COMPLET- wait, is that... is that a ring?" _he thought.

"Oh come on, Shirogane! Give me a break, Mr. Braniac," she whines, "Seriously, how've you been? How's Keiichiro?"

_"That really looks like a wedding ring! Is this a joke?"_ he thought.

"Actually," he stated,"Keiichiro left to Africa for some archeological research few years back." Ryou kept staring at her hand, a soft rage forming inside him and threatening to make him lose his well practiced composure. A rage that always seemed to find a way to rip his insides apart. The feeling was far too familiar, he remembered feeling the same way he felt when he watched her leave with that idiot kid so many years ago. He took a slow breath and pushed it all down and answered her, "And I'm a college professor at Tokyo University, how have you been?"

Ichigo looked at her ring and frowned, "I got married to Masaya, remember him?" she answered dryly. _"Crap! Why did I have to say it like that?" _she mentally slapped herself, _"I love my husband."_

Ryou nodded, "Yeah, I remember, you always talked about your perfect boyfriend, in fact, you couldn't shut up about him." _"You will never know how miserable that made me," _he thought, looking into her eyes. Those eyes that always seemed so full of warmth, always beckoning him to come closer. This feeling seemed to wake something else deep inside him, something he'd long forgotten he had. He tore his gaze away, scowling at himself for having to. _"What's wrong with me?"_ he thought.

"Yeah, I was boy crazy back then," she laughed, the bitterness in her voice catching Ryou's full attention.

"Yeah," he agreed, surprised at how unhappy she sounded.

He watched her eyes brighten and a genuine smile settle in her features, "Back then you always used to yell at me for stupid things."

He couldn't help returning her smile, "Back then you always gave me stupid reasons to yell at your for."

She stuck her tongue out playfully to him and asked, "How's the cafe?"

He quickly looked at his watch, _"4 p.m. It's early," _he thought. "Listen I have to get going now, but how about you call me later and we'll try to meet up again and really catch up?" he asked losing all the emotion in his voice, wishing he could make her snap like he used to.

"Oh well... sure," she said.

He pulled out a pen from his pocket and carefully wrote out his name and phone number on a napkin, "Here. Call me whenever," he said while getting up and putting a couple of tens on the table. He gave her one last smile and left.

She picked up the napkin and grinned, "Oh my gosh, he gave me his number!" she squealed. She frowned at her words, _"What am I saying? Again, married woman here! Why do I need to keep reminding myself?" _she thought, but she knew why. It was because every time she looked into his eyes, she seemed to lose herself. His eyes told her how full of possibilities he was. She sighed loudly, "No! You know what the problem is? It's that I haven't seen Masaya all day and we had that fight last night," she thought out-loud. She looked at the phone number again and felt her heart skip a beat. She got up and left, intent on going to see her husband.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

Walking into her small studio apartment, she frowned, _"Can't believe that after all those years of complete devotion to Masaya...I still live in a small, crummy apartment,"_ she thought bitterly. She went to her small, frayed love seat, hearing a car pull in outside. She sat down and watched the door patiently, seeing her husband smiling when he came inside.

"Hey honey, how are you?" he said while coming towards her and kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Masaya Aoyama**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 20**

**Status: Married**

**Occupation: College student (if you have a better idea for this, feel free to tell me)**

**Look: Adult looking, black hair is shorter than he used to have it.**

**Motto: "The world is our home, we must do everything we can to protect it."**

**Self-image: Strong, courageous, & always calm.**

* * *

She sighed, "Fine, sweetie. So what do yo-" she was interrupted by a kiss. Masaya put his arms around her, deepening the kiss and all she could think of was the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As they made love, she found herself not being able to remove a certain blonde from her mind._ "What is wrong with me? Why can't I get him out of my head?"_ she thought.

* * *

**Can you dig it? R&R please! :3**


	3. Nice Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.**

* * *

_**False Love**_

**Chapter 3: The Nice Surprise**

The day after...

"Hey guys!" Ichigo said as she sat down. In the end beside her was Purin, "Hey, Ichigo! How yah doin'?" she said excitedly.

* * *

**Purin Fong**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 1****6**

**Status: Dating**

**Occupation: Student & part time entertainer at club "KK" -She does performances, tricks like she use to only much much better.**

**Look: Only a little bit taller than she use to be and started to get into gymnastics.**

**Motto: "Always live life to the fullest & always keep your friends & family beside you."**

**Self-image: Hyper & fun loving **

* * *

"Purin calm down! Ichigo you're late!" Minto said playfully in the seat next to Purin's.

* * *

**Minto Aizawa**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 20**

**Status: Single**

**Occupation: Professional Ballerina/Dancer**

**Look: Mature, longer hair but usually keeps it in one bun **

**Motto: "Money is a privilege; it should not be wasted but earned."**

**Self-image: Strong & beautiful, ambitious**

* * *

"I'm not late! Besides, Zakuro isn't here yet," Ichigo said with a pout.

"Well, Ichigo, I'm glad you could make it," said Retasu, a small smile forming on her lips. Her seat between Ichigo's and Minto's.

* * *

**Retasu Midorikawa**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 2****1**

**Status: Dating**

**Occupation: College student**

**Look: More taller and mature, smaller more "in style" glasses, shorter hair wears is it in a pony tail**

**Motto: "Always do the right thing, even though sometimes it may hurt."**

**Self-image: Smart, shy & always polite**

* * *

"Actually, Zakuro, called and said she couldn't make it," Retasu said her voice a soft, sad quiver.

"You would've known that if you'd gotten here on time," Minto huffed.

They were in a small restaurant, nothing fancy, but nice, the perfect environment for lunch.

"See I told you I knew a good place for lunch and close, too," Ryou said, entering the same place.

"Ok... So maybe it **_looks_** nice," the woman answered him. At the sound Ichigo's head shot up to him, "Shirogane!" Ichigo said louder than she intended to. Ryou's eyes immediately found her and they locked with her's for a moment.

"Hey, come with me for a sec," Ryou said to the woman with him, as he started to walk towards the girls.

"Sure," the woman responded, following after him.

"Hey Ichigo, Retasu, Purin, and Minto. Long time no see," Ryou said, a soft smile forming on his face.

"Ryou!" Purin yelled, jumping from her seat and hugging him, the woman behind him seemingly startled.

"I'm glad you're as hyper as ever," Ryou said with a warm chuckle, his body tensing from discomfort.

"Ryou!"Minto and Retasu said in unison, getting up from their seat in surprise.

Purin let go, the shock and delight still clear in her face, she looked at Ichigo, "Aren't you surprised?"

Ichigo smiled, getting up, "Ryou is the friend I bumped into yesterday."

"Ryou, we haven't seen you in so long," Retasu said, her eyes beginning to water.

"It's so great to see you again," Minto said, "Would you like to join us?" _"Wow! Ryou is smiling,"_ Minto thought.

Ryou caught the hopeful look in her eyes. How could he say no? "I'd love to, Minto," he said turning to the woman and giving her what he hoped was a pleading look.

She sighed and smiled at him, "I'm sure it'll be fun."

He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze, "Everyone this is Correna; Correna this is Retasu, Minto, Purin, and Ichigo," he said as he pointed to each girl, "They're old friends of mine, remember the cafe I used to own? Well, they were my first employees."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you all," Correna said.

* * *

**Correna Font**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 21**

**Status: Single**

**Occupation: College student**

**Look: Mature, with green eyes and nice & silky dirty blonde hair, skinny with white skin**

**Motto: "There are many fine men out there, but only a few great men, we must not mistreat them but serve them."**

**Self-image: Beautiful & confident**

* * *

"Nice to me you too, Correna," the girls said in unison.

"We're very sorry to cause such a commotion," Retasu said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, no please I understand what it is to meet an old friend, besides anybody who's Ryou's friend is my friend and I'd love to eat lunch with Ryou and all of you," she said looking at Ryou, all the girls, and then back to Ryou smiling.

"Ha! Please don't mind her she's just sucking up because I'm her teacher," Ryou said smirking.

* * *

**Yes, short chapter, but there is a reason for that. I'm already working on the next one. So have no fear.**

**Please R&R!**


	4. The Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.**

* * *

_******False Love**_

******Chapter 4: ********The Lunch**

"So what are you guys up to?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm on my lunch break and Correna just finished her classes for today, so I invited her to lunch," Ryou answered.

Minto asked glancing at Correna, "So, Ryou, you're a teacher?"

"College professor, actually," Correna responded.

Ichigo couldn't help eying Correna down, from her silky dirty blonde hair to her sky blue halter top, her cut off shorts, and her stupid matching wedges. The way she answered questions for Ryou, all of it just made her mad. She couldn't help the feeling bubbling inside her. _"Why does she have to be so freaking pretty?" _she thought.

"Are you two dating?" Ichigo blurted out.

Ichigo caught Correna's mouth twitch as she listened to Ryou's answer, "Uh... No."

"Oh," Ichigo said. Relief washing through her, then she felt shock sliding in it's place, _"Why am I relieved? I shouldn't even care!" _she thought, _"Seriously, something is wrong with me!"_

Ichigo blushed, realizing everyone was looking at her, "Sorry, I couldn't help my curiosity," she mumbled looking down.

"Well.. Curiosity killed the cat, you know," Correna remarked.

Ryou couldn't help laughing, the sound capturing Ichigo's attention. She watched him, saw the glint in his eyes and laughed with him. All the girls did, the difference was is that she was the only one who felt a tingle running through her veins at his voice.

Correna looked at everyone confused, Ryou shook his head, "Sorry, you just brought up a very old joke between us."

"Ah," Correna nodded, "Old inside joke."

Minto gave Correna a tight smile, "Please forgive her."

Ryou snorted, "Never thought I'd see the day when Minto actually apologized for someone else."

Minto chuckled and cast Ichigo a glance, "Good friends are worth it."

Ryou nodded, satisfied that they all seemed to have stayed close, at the same time feeling a feeling of betrayal shoot through his spine. "_So they all stayed friends and I.. fell off their radar," _he thought bitterly.

"Ryou, you're really different," Purin said.

He arched his brow at her, "How so?"

She reached over and traced his forehead with her index finger on his head, "You used to be super uptight."

Correna laughed at her comment, "Oh he's definitely still uptight. Trust me."

He rolled his eyes, "Excuse me for taking my job seriously."

"Too seriously," Correna remarked and winked at him. Their closeness irritating Ichigo again.

"Regardless, it's nice to see you like this, you know, relaxed," Retasu said smiling.

He grinned at her and looked around the table. Everything about the situation made him want to high tail it out the door. The sadness he felt that none of them stayed in contact or even tried to, the fact that they all grew without him. He shook the thought off. _"Let it go,"_ he reminded himself, but he just couldn't. These girls had become important to him, he cared for them, and none of them could pick up the phone and say "Hey, I'm alive and ok." He couldn't help the sour taste in his mouth and his stomach churning in the worst way.

None of the girls could take their eyes off him. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and empty. Just as he had when the Mew project had ended.

"Are you ok?" Minto said carefully.

"I'm fine," he snapped, feeling himself begin to sweat. He was suffocating.

He shot up from his seat and pulled out his wallet. "I have to go," he said, not wanting to see them any longer.

"Don't," Correna said, placing her hand on his, "I'll pay for you."

Ryou knew better than to argue with her about who paid or not, he mumbled a quick, "Thanks," and started to make his way out the door.

"Ryou wait!" Ichigo said going after him, "We were having a nice tim-"

"Just stop, Ichigo," he interrupted her, "I'm not in the mood for this," he said, stepping away from her and making his getaway. He had to leave.

Ichigo watched him go, turned around and then slumped down on her chair.

"What was **_that_**?" Purin asked.

"I don't know, did I do something wrong?" Minto asked.

"No, Minto, you didn't do anything," Ichigo said and patting her back.

"I wonder what's wrong," Retasu said, concern setting in her features.

Correna chewed on her bottom lip, "Well... Actually..."

"What do you know?" Minto demanded.

"Minto, calm down," Retasu said, "Correna, would you mind telling us what you know?"

Correna sighed, "Well I don't really know much, but I know it's not the first time he's acted like that. When I asked him about his past, I mean he told me a few things, but then he abruptly got quiet and practically kicked me out of his office."

"Is he temperamental?" Purin asked.

"He is **_not_** temperamental," Correna quickly retorted.

"I was just asking," Purin said.

"You like him, don't you?" Ichigo accused.

"Do you?" Correna shot back.

"I'm married," Ichigo responded.

"That doesn't answer my question," Correna huffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo asked.

"Girls! Please stop!" Retasu cried.

Ichigo glared at Correna, "I only have a heart for Masaya."

Correna snorted, "Jealousy looks ugly on you."

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Ichigo said getting up and storming out.

"But Ichigo!" Retasu said a little too late. "Oh this whole afternoon has been ruined," Retasu whined.

* * *

Ryou arrived at his office with plenty of time to spare before his next class. He sat on his chair, looking around the room. His mind replaying the whole conversation.

He had snapped and felt like a fool for it. Back then he had tried contacting the girls multiple times and none ever seemed to be able to get back to him. Those memories still stung.

_"Did I ever mean anything to any of them?" _he thought.

He stayed quiet for several moments laying his head on his desk. His heart finally beginning to settle down when someone knocked on his door. He looked at the time. _"I still have an hour, no one should be in my class room," _he thought. Sitting up, he said, "Come in."

His eyes widen at the presence of the girl walking in, "Ichigo?"

She walked in, closing the door behind herself, then she walked towards him and knelt down in front of him. Looking at him with concern in her eyes, "Ryou, are you ok?"

He looked at her in slight disbelief, "I'm fine," he responded.

He stared into her eyes, allowing the glowing warmth from them to consume him. He brushed the hair off her face without thinking and watched her blush at the gesture. The corner of his eye catching a glint from her hand, he pulled himself away.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?"

"I was worried about you," she shook her head, "I didn't want you to disappear off the face of the Earth again."

"Disappear?" he said in bewilderment, "I've always been right here."

"That's not true," she said exasperated, "After it all ended, I kept emailing you and you never answered!"

"What are you talking about? I called you about a million times!" he answered back.

"My phone number changed, Shirogane! That's why I was emailing you!" she yelled, "Trying to give you my new one, but you never answered!"

He shook his head in shock, "I changed my email years ago."

"Oh," she responded, her eyes watering. He couldn't stop himself from taking her in his arms and holding her. She hugged him back and they stood there for several moments.

He pulled back softly, wiping her tears with his hand. Her face so close to his. He almost dared to kiss her.

Almost.

Ichigo wished he would, wished she could throw her arms around him at that very moment and think of nothing else. _"Why do I keep thinking these kinds of things?" _she thought, _"I'm married!"_

They gave each other wistful looks, then Ryou cleared his throat and stepped away from her.

"I.. I have a class soon," he lied.

She nodded at him, "I'll call you," she said before leaving.

He watched her go. Too many emotions welling up inside him to bear. He breathed in and gathered his things for his next class, pushing everything deep down inside himself and refusing to let it surface again. He was not that person anymore and he was over her. Over them. _"But she had tried to contact me," _he thought. Shaking his head, _"Let it go, it doesn't mean what you want it to," _he thought.

"_Just let it all go."_

* * *

**Please let me knooooww what you thinkerz!**

**R&R!**


End file.
